Traditional cooling systems, such as refrigeration and air-conditioning systems, include a compressor, a condensing unit, an expansion device and an evaporator. The compressor compresses gaseous refrigerant exiting the evaporator and discharges the high pressure refrigerant to the condensing unit. The condensing unit operates as a heat exchanger enabling heat transfer from the gaseous refrigerant to a heat sink (e.g., air or water). The refrigerant condenses within the condensing unit and a state change occurs from gas to liquid. The liquid refrigerant exits the condensing unit and flows to the evaporator through the expansion device. The evaporator also operates as a heat exchanger enabling heat transfer from the atmosphere surrounding the evaporator to the liquid refrigerant. As the heat transfer occurs, the temperature of the refrigerant increases until a state change occurs from liquid to gas. The gaseous refrigerant is drawn into the suction side of the compressor and the cooling cycle continues.
In order to competently design a new cooling system or maintain an existing cooling system, the potential performance of the individual components within the system need to be estimated. Traditionally, system components are selected based on the refrigerant type and ratings provided by the manufacturer. However, these ratings are determined under fixed conditions and not actual system operational conditions. Therefore, although the rating of a component may suggest that it is proper for the particular cooling system, the actual performance of that component within the cooling system may be far less than optimal.